When Sea meets Time
by Neptune's daughter
Summary: Ella was always different. But she never understood how much different, until she met Percy Jackson. Who is her godly father? Why she feels that her claiming is a show? And finally, does she really want answers on questions about her past? Placed in time after Last Olympian. P.S. I pretended Heroes of Olympus never happened, T-rating just in case.
1. New student, new problems

Ella had always known that she is different. No one told her, but she could sense it: whispers behind her back, nasty rumors about her parents…Even when her foster family moved from Attleboro to New York, it didn't take long for people to start whispering. She knew something was due to happen but what, she had no idea.

She knew nothing about her parents: her mother died giving her birth, and no one saw her father since then. He just… disappeared, like he didn't care about her. Ella often caught herself daydreaming about meeting her father, her dad. She couldn't have known than she her wish would be granted… in the most stunning and horrible way.

* * *

Chapter 1

New student, new problems

"Hey, Ellie! Wake up!" I stood up and yawned.

"Come on, Freaky! Get downstairs!"

My stepbrother, Luke, was pain as usual. He nicknamed me Freaky two years, and wouldn't stop calling me that.

"Shut up, freeze-brain, and leave me alone!" I yelled at Luke, who was standing on my doorstep. To Clary Rodriguez, my stepmother, I called, "I'm coming!"

"Just hurry up! You don't want to be late for school! It's your junior year!"

I groaned. My junior year. It made my day. Honestly, I hated school: it was so boring, I couldn't concentrate on anything, and I was dyslexic. To make everything even better, I heard we will have a new student.

Judging from rumors, he was kicked out from numerous schools, so everyone expected some kind of a bully. Oh, I forgot to mention: it was boy, but no one knew how he looked, or even what his name was.

"ELLIE! Get your butt downstairs, now!" My stepfather John's voice boomed.

He was probably the cruelest stepfather in existence: always punishing me, calling me names, threatening kicking me out of house… You get the idea.

I ran downstairs, grabbing my backpack in process, and sat at the table. Clary was making pancakes, Luke was screeching and running around the house, and John was drinking coffee.

"Mother", I called, "can you give me a pancake, so I can go? Please?"

"Sure, sweetie", she answered, "just wait a sec."

Clary finished her last pancake, expertly threw it on the plate, and gave it to me. She knew I liked my pancakes hot. Sometimes I wished she was my real mother.

"Mommy! I want my pancake, too!" Luke ran into her, hugging her.

"Of course, but first – wash your hands!"

"But, Mommy, Ella didn't wash her hands!" He lied instantly: I _washed_ my hands. Clary wasn't fooled.

"I don't care, Luke: you have to wash your hands!"

He sniffed, gave me poisoned glance, and ran off to the bathroom.

I ate my pancake quickly; sooner I get out of the house, better. John, however, had other ideas.

"Wait, Ella." I sighed, and turned.

"There's new kid in your school." I waved that off.

"Oh, I know. And I _heard_ rumors about him. I know everything already." He narrowed his eyes.

"I'll give you one warning: he's trouble. Stay away from him."

I hopped on my school bus, still thinking furiously. Why John would order me to stay away? Fortunately, I knew someone who knew everything about our school.

"Hey, Helen!" I yelled.

Helen was our maths teacher's child, and her family had knowledge of every school gossip and rumor.

"Hey, Ellie! Heard about new boy?" I nodded.

She sat beside me.

"Tell me what you know." Her eyes sparkled.

"First, he's damnly cute. Black hair, green eyes – you get the picture." I smiled.

"Your type. Go on."

"He is ADHD, and dyslexic, and he will have biology with us. Also, there's gossip he has a girlfriend."

"Ooooh, our cheerleaders won't like it", I said laughing.

"Definitely! I'm so looking forward to biology! I want to see that cow Lydia's face!"

Lydia was cheerleader, and had habit of flirting with every cute boy. Most girls hated her, because their boyfriends dumped them because of her, and she dumped them. In much better mood, I entered school.

Our second class was biology. Of course, Helen spread the word that new student will come then, so everyone nervously awaited him. After our break, I sat at my table. I was the only one alone, so I figured I would sit with him. That thought made my heart race. Teacher Sybille sat in the chair, but before she could start lecture, there was knock on the door.

"Come in!" she called.

The door opened, and I barely stifled a gasp.

Boy was positively cute: he had ruffled jet-black hair, seagreen eyes, and nervous half-smile on his lips. Combined with well-worn jeans and blue T-shirt, I could see what Helen meant when she said _damnly cute._

"So, this is our new student, Percy Jackson."

Then Sybille started introducing us: he nodded at everyone politely, smiled at exactly right people, gave dagger looks to bullies and show-offs.

"Percy, you will sit with Ella Rodriguez."

There was loud groan from girls, and muffled chuckle from boys. He smiled at me, and sat like he was used to sit with strange persons. I watched him from the corner of my eye. He wasn't exactly my type of boy: I preferred blond ones, with blue eyes. Still, no one could say that he wasn't cute at least.

I tried concentrating on our class, but my mind was someplace else. I sketched horse with flying wings to keep myself interested.

"Hard for you to concentrate? You're not the only one."

I turned my head, surprised that he spoke to me.

He nodded toward my sketch.

"May I see it?"

"Sure, go ahead."

He took it, and for one long moment stared at it. Then he gave it back.

"You really have talent."

I blushed.

"I love horses."

He chuckled.

"I love them too. I only dislike Arion."

"Arion?"

"My friend's horse." He looked me. "When he whinns, you could swear that he's cursing."

I got jitters then. Should I tell him about my talent?

"Ehm, Percy? Is it normal for people to… understand horses?"

He looked surprised and interested.

"Depends how you define normal." He looked around. "Look, can you meet me after school? I need to talk to you."

"Of… of course."

Then, bell rang.

* * *

Rest of the day was fuzzy; I could only think about Percy's strange request. Girls noticed us talking, but apparently they were satisfied that he didn't seek me out later. Finally, my last class finished and I ran out. He was already there, looking everywhere.

"Percy?" I whispered.

He motioned toward me, inviting me.

"What the heck is going on?"

"I stood on quite a lot of toes. I'm not really popular."

"What are you talking about? Everyone wants to meet you!"

He laughed bitterly.

"If you only knew the truth. Listen, Ella, understanding horses isn't normal. Neither in this nor in my world." He gave me a fond look. "You're special, Ellie. But we have to move. This is no safe place for small talk." I followed him, wondering why he said _my world_.

"Shit." He muttered some curse, and pulled pen out from his pocket.

"Ella, run! Go home, pack and wait for me to pick you up! You need to go to camp with me!" He gave a letter. "Show this to your mother. She'll know what to do. Now go!"

I ran off. Last thing I saw was Percy holding sword in his hand, whistling.


	2. Camp Half-Blood

Chapter 2

Camp Half-Blood

I practically threw doors off their hinges, trying to get into my house.

"Whoa, Ellie, watch it!" On verge of tears, I spotted Clary.

"Mother… read this. I have to go." She furrowed her brow, but she didn't ask anything. I was grateful for that, because I needed to calm down.

_What _in blazes happened? Percy shooed me away, somehow got hold on a sword, and… My thoughts were in total chaos.

"Ella." Clary's voice was serious. "Pack. That boy will pick you up any minute. I'll help you."

She was grim, but when I looked at her, she gave me an encouraging smile.

"Where… am I going?"

"To Camp Half-Blood. You'll be safe there." I flinched. I never liked phrase _half-blood_.

I walked in my room, and pulled out my suitcase. While packing my stuff, I started thinking: _What is that camp? Why am I so special?_ I was almost done with packing when doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Clary called, and rushed to open the door.

I hastily threw my diary in my backpack, grabbed suitcase and ran downstairs. As I crept toward hall, I overheard Clary and Percy talking.

"… I didn't know", Percy was saying. "If I knew, we would've picked Ella up sooner."

"I know, I know. Just… take care of her, OK? She's like my own daughter."

I was speechless. My stepmother wishes I was her kid? Oh, boy.

"I will", Percy promised. "But we need to hurry: it doesn't take long for monsters to notice us."

I entered hall, and Clary yelped, startled.

"Hey, Ella", Percy greeted me. "You ready?"

"Yep, sure."

"Then, let's hurry up. You really don't want to meet Chimera, do you?"

I groaned. He took it as _no_, and pulled me out of the house.

"See you soon, Ella!" Clary called after me.

Last time, I turned around to see her.

"Mom, I love you."

Her eyes filled with tears; she waved to me and closed the door. I was standing alone in front of my house, with Percy Jackson, boy who I didn't know, holding my suitcase.

"All right. You ready for a bumpy ride?"

I gave him dagger look. He laughed.

"No joke, I swear. You like horses, right?"

I nodded.

"Then…" He whistled again. "You should ride one."

I stared at him in amazement. I would ride a horse? Sweet. But, there was one problem: there wasn't any horse in ten-mile radius.

"Blackjack! Late again, huh? Have you brought Porkpie?"

I watched him, wondering had he gone nuts. He grinned.

"Look up."

I looked up, and my jaw dropped. Two beautiful horses flew above us: one was black, other gold.

_Yo, boss! Sorry, Porkie had lesson._

"Yeah, yeah, now come down before Chimera shows up!"

_OK, OK! Don't be pushy. We're horses, right?_

"Come on! No excuses!"

With a start, I realized he talked to horse, and I understood everything.

_Hey, do you know that girl over there is cute? Can she ride me?_

"No", I answered firmly. "I'm riding Porkpie."

_Whaaaaaat? Does she understand what we say?_

"Yeah, so get your butts down here before…" Percy never finished his sentence, because I heard dog's barking.

"_Erre es korakas!_" Percy cursed.

_Go to the crows!_, translator in my head said.

"Hop on, Ella, and hold tight!"

I jumped on Porkpie's back, and murmured: "Giddyup!"

With those words, we soared into the sky.

"Whoope!" I yelled.

It was absolutely magical, riding on a flying horse.

"Do you like it?" Percy yelled.

"Yeah!" I was totally thrilled.

"Where are we going?" I yelled back

"To the Half-Blood Hill on Long Island! That's your new home!"

_Half-Blood Hill? Never heard of it!_

As we rode, I noticed Percy was murmuring something in Blackjack's ear, and we started descending.

_Hey, what's your name, missy? _Porkpie asked.

"Ella Rodriguez", I replied.

_Nice name. I wonder…_

"What?" I asked, curious.

_Doesn't matter. Percy will tell you. Oh, and one warning: _never_ call him by his full name. He's kind of sensitive on it._

"Really?" Now I was intrigued. "What's his full name?"

Porkpie hesitated.

_Perseus. Perseus Jackson. But problem isn't in his name, but in the users of his name. Only his worst enemies call him Perseus._

I shivered. I, too, never used my full name, Eleanor.

"Okay, I won't", I promised.

In that moment we touched down, next to the pine tree.

"Thanks, guys", Percy said. "Next time be quicker, OK?"

_Sure, boss!_ , they chimed together. Then he turned, facing me.

"OK, Ella, let's go to the Big House."

He led me toward Big House, oldest-looking building in sight. As we passed, I saw kids having archery lesson, dueling with swords, climbing wall which spat lava and playing with huge dog. When dog spotted Percy and me, he roofed and ran toward us.

"Hey, Mrs. O'Leary… I missed you too!" Mrs. O'Leary jumped on him and licked him.

"You named dog Mrs. O'Leary?" I was dumbfounded.

"First, it's not a dog, it's a hellhound. Second, I got it from a guy who is dead now, and _he_ named her Mrs. O'Leary."

I was still shocked, but I managed to school my face straight. He stood up, dusted himself off and opened the door.

"Chiron!" he called. "New camper's here!"

If Mrs. O'Leary was shock, it was nothing compared with Chiron: he had human torso, but from belly he was white stallion.

"Centaur", Percy quickly explained.

I just nodded.

"I know it's quite difficult to understand all of this, but you'll get used to it."

"It's okay, Percy", I sighed, "Just tell me what I need to know."

After half an hour of Percy's story, my head was spinning. Monsters and gods are real, and gods have children with mortals, called demigods or half-bloods. Camp I was in, Camp Half - Blood, was the only place that was safe for us to be. Or it used to be.

"Believe me, you are lucky: you weren't there when we fought with Kronos's army when they tried invading our camp."

"I believe you, but it's not easy to hear that everything you believed before is just an illusion."

He patted my shoulder sympathetically.

"You should go to cabin eleven. It's Hermes cabin, and you'll stay there until your father claims you, although I have my suspicions."

"Really? And who is your godly parent?" He looked in the distance.

"Poseidon, Neptune, Sea God, he has lots of names. I call him Dad." He smiled softly.

"I have half-brother too, Tyson. He's Cyclops, and he's really cool."

I remembered Cyclops: they had only one eye, but they were excellent forges.

"Okay, let's show you around before I get sentimental." I giggled.

"I don't think you can be sentimental, as much as you tried." He grinned.

"Thanks. Now, let's go."

As we walked, he pointed many cool places I already saw: archery and sword practice fields, climbing wall, forest for games (I couldn't resist and asked what kind of games; he said: "You'll see!"), and cabins.

I saw many buildings, but dozen houses, placed in riveted U-shape, took my breath away. Every house had different design, representing different gods and their powers. At the farthest end stood two elegantly designed houses: left one had lightning mark over entrance, and right one had peacock feathers. Those were for Zeus and Hera.

On the left side, closest to Zeus's one, stood house with trident mark: sign of Poseidon. Eleventh one had caduceus mark, representing Hermes. Its entrance looked shabby, but it wasn't surprise: Percy told me every demigod who is undetermined lives there as well as Hermes's kids.

"Hey, Travis! Get your butt here, we have newcomer!" Percy shouted.

"Wait a sec, Jackson!" a male voice responded.

I was stymied why he didn't come out immediately. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Travis and Connor Stoll are pranksters. They never miss a chance to make a prank on a newcomer."

"Yeah, Jackson, but that's just for fun! If I and Connor don't do it, no one will!"

The boy, I figured it was Travis Stoll, exited. He looked approvingly at me.

"Well, well. New girl came here."

"Travis", Percy interrupted, sounding bored, "don't start flirting with her the second she crosses doorstep! Give her a break."

I looked at him in alarm. He burst out laughing.

"Travis is probably the worst flirter in this camp", he confessed, still shaking with laughter.

"Tell me about flirting, Jackson", Travis noted. "What about you and Wise Girl?"

Percy blushed.

"Not your business", he snapped. "How's your progress with Drew?"

It was Travis's turn to blush.

"To quote you: not your business."

Percy slammed him on the back.

"Nice dodging. But, please, don't flirt right away. For my sake. If you do, I might get indigestion."

"Sure, bro", Travis said airily. "Come here…"

"Ella", I supplied. He smiled.

"Ella. I'll find you place to sleep, and then we're off to dinner."


	3. Capture-the-flag

Chapter 3

Capture-the-flag

I found my place in Hermes' cabin, while Travis joked and told funny stories.

"You probably won't stay here for long, but if you do…" he winked. I groaned.

"You do that every time?" He doubled over, laughing.

"Of course! Oh, and by the way, I'm actually in love with Katie", he whispered.

"Drew is just for show." I smiled.

"Well, you should go for the one you truly love. Although I'm hardly the one to talk: I never had boyfriend." He grinned lazily.

"Fine. I'll just pretend Drew never existed."

I gave him thumbs-up. Then, we heard sound of conch shell.

"Eleven…" Travis yelled, and his brother Connor finished:

"Fall in!"

I hastily stood up. Being new, I assumed I would be last, so I got at the end of line. One blond boy smiled encouragingly at me. We got out, and went to our table. Other kids milled out: there were at least fifty of them. I spotted Chiron and Percy talking, with blond, stormy –gray – eyed girl.

I nudged Connor, who sat next to me.

"Who's that girl with Chiron?" I asked.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena", he murmured.

"Good friend, dangerous enemy, excellent strategist, seasoned monster-fighter and Percy's girlfriend. But you surely know who Percy Jackson is, right?"

I nodded.

"I noticed everyone acts like he's some kind of hero." Connor sighed.

"Actually, he is. Two years ago, there was gigantic fight with Kronos, who wanted to destroy Olympus. Percy defeated him, and gods offered him immortality. He refused."

"He _refused_?" I was shocked.

"Yeah, but in exchange, he asked all Olympian gods to claim their children. You know, before that our cabin was over-filled with undetermined ones. Now, undetermined rarely stay that longer than two days." He grinned.

"Heroes!" Chiron called out. He raised his glass. "To the gods!"

Everyone repeated blessing raising their glasses, me included.

After super-tasty dinner, Chiron had an announcement.

"Tonight is scheduled for capture-the-flag!" Cheers went up.

"What's capture-the-flag?" I wondered, hoping I didn't sound stupid.

"You'll see", Travis said, grinning from ear to ear.

He led me toward big table with all kinds of armor and weaponry.

"Grab one! We're with Athena!" Connor yelled.

I grabbed my armor and bow with sheath full of arrows. He looked approvingly.

"You know how to handle it? Good. Let's go!"

There was a massive cheering as Athena and Ares cabin entered carrying banners.

"Athena is with Hermes, Hephaestus, Iris, Hades and Poseidon! Ares is with Apollo, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hecate, Nemesis and Dionysius!" Chiron said over battle cries.

"You know the rules. Creek is boundary line; entire forest is fair game; all magical items allowed, and no maiming or killing! I will serve as referee and healer. Good hunting!"

We cheered again as Annabeth led us toward woods. In the meadow stood our banner, promptly displayed as if it wanted to say: _Go ahead and take me!_

"All right!" Annabeth sounded cool, like a true leader. "Travis and Nico, you guard the banner." Travis and pale, skinny boy who I guessed was Nico darted forward, grinning.

"Connor, place your cabin around perimeter!" Connor nodded.

"Mary, Jack, Malcom, place your cabins inside our territory!" I couldn't see them, but I knew they were nodding, as well.

"Percy, Connor and I are going to capture the flag." Everyone raised their weapons in silent battle cry.

"Come here, Ella" Connor said.

He placed me near the creek, with was boundary line.

"Just keep reds out, and don't go anywhere near any pile of rocks", he warned me.

"Why?" I probably sounded stupid, but he didn't think so.

"It's, um, cursed place of us. Demigods died there in the Battle of Labyrinth." I shivered, remembering Percy's description.

"It's OK with me. Just promise me we'll win." He started chuckling.

"Jeez, Ella, calm down! When Annabeth and Percy work together, it's totally impossible to lose. I mean, they fight like demons."

"Okay." I was reassured. "Then go with them, and capture the flag!"

_On Olympus_

"We can't let her live!" Hades yelled. "She's too powerful!"

"Yeah? Like we _could_ kill her!" Poseidon was losing his temper. "Brother, get this in your thick, immortal head: she's our half-sister, who has ability to control time! It's practically impossible to do that!"

"At least we should restrain part of her powers", Zeus mused.

"Agreed, but someone must claim her", Athena spoke up.

Silence fell over assembly of gods.

"But who, Athena? Who is brave enough to do that?" Hermes said nervously.

"Obviously, it should be a god, not goddess, and he has to be direct offspring of Lord of the Time." Athena sounded cool, but it was visible that she didn't want to speak Kronos's name aloud.

"So", Poseidon said slowly, "that would leave me and my brothers. Am I right?"

Athena nodded curtly.

"Hang on", Ares growled. "Why them?"

"Because she's so powerful, you thickheaded idiot, and she knows her mother is dead!" Artemis cried out in frustration.

"For once, I agree with my sis", Apollo sighed.

"Fine, but who? I can't, I already have two children", Zeus commented.

"Neither can I, my other daughter is alive now", Hades noted.

"That leaves me, huh?" Poseidon said sarcastically. "I think Perseus would kill me. Not to mention others in my court."

"Hey, don't be grumpy, Poseidon", Aphrodite piped in. "I heard she can talk with horses. Your claiming would be only logical. Besides, you can always appear and explain the truth when she's alone. You won't be breaking rules, and she will know everything."

"Aphrodite, for the first time you said something that actually sounds like good plan", Hera said, irony heavy in her tone.

"So, do we agree?" Zeus looked around the hall. Everyone nodded.

"Then meeting is adjourned."

_Back in Camp Half-Blood_

I stood nervously, arrow notched and ready for firing. What struck me as odd was total lack of action. That was never a good sign.

Suddenly, I heard cheering, and Percy appeared, running, carrying red banner. Connor followed close behind, fending off some Ares kids.

"Come on, boys!" Girl's voice echoed through the meadow. Percy smiled, and doubled his speed. But, as I watched, one girl exited forest: she looked like a child of Ares, and she was running, carrying our banner.

Before I fully realized my intent, I let arrow fly. It buried itself in the chink of girl's armor, right in her leg. She stopped, confused. When she processed what happened, she turned toward me.

"You'll pay, punk!" she snarled. "No one does this to Clarisse LaRue!"

"Oh, really? Now I'm so afraid", I mocked her. She hissed.

"You should be", and launched herself at me.

I braced myself. She landed on top of me, crushing me with her weight.

In desperation, I begged water behind me to rise, and move Clarisse away. Strangely enough, it responded. Clarisse was all wet now, coughing water. Percy leaped into friendly territory, and gave me high-five. Banner shimmered, and changed its colors into black, with shimmering sea-green trident.

"Nice", he noted. "I never knew you could do that."

"Neither did I", I replied breathlessly.

He stared at me and then drew a shocked breath. Everyone was now staring at me. I looked up; over me hung sea-green trident. My eyes widened as I grasped the implications of this symbol. As every camper knelt, Chiron said gravely:

"Hail, Eleanor Rodriguez, daughter of the Sea God."


	4. Truth and prophecy

Chapter 4

Truth and prophecy

I left silently, but not toward cabins: instead, I ran to the beach, wanting some time alone. I sat on soft, supple sand and gazed in the distance. Tears started gliding, dotting my cheeks. I felt… like I've been lied to. The feeling was indescribable, and pain almost insufferable.

"Ella?" Percy walked over, and sat beside me. "Hey, why are you crying?"

"I don't know. Please, leave me alone", I pleaded. He nodded.

"See you tomorrow, sis." He walked away, and I was alone again.

Suddenly, someone patted on my shoulder.

"Percy, I told you -"

"It's not Perseus", male voice interrupted. "It's his father."

I whirled around, and found myself staring in Poseidon, Lord of the Seas.

"Hello", I said coldly. He grinned; he looked like Percy's older version.

"You have every right to be angry."

"You are not my father", I accused. He didn't bother to deny it.

"Please, calm down, I'll explain everything."

"That explanation should better be good", I murmured.

_After half an hour_

"So, that's the story", Poseidon finished. I stared at him, openmouthed.

"Let me get something straight: my father is Kronos, you're my half brother and you claimed me to prevent fights?" He nodded. I punched sand beneath me.

"Holy crap! I knew something was off, but… how's possible that I'm now seventeen, and Kronos rose and fell two years ago?"

"Zeus thinks he sired you, and when you were born, he sped up your growth so he could use you in fight. After all, you're the only demigod who can control time", he added dryly.

"But I don't know how!" I practically whined. "I have no idea how to control my powers!"

"Listen", he caught my hand. "Our father blocked parts of your power, but even he couldn't block everything. As far as we know, he blocked your ability to do time-travel, to raise dead and let out lighting."

"His, Zeus's and Hades' power; it's ironic, really." He nodded.

"He always had good sense of irony, you know. But he forgot to block your power to affect people's behavior and control water. In a way, he did us a favor." I raised my eyebrows.

"He left us to block only minor powers", he explained. I smiled.

"Good. I was freak for too long." He laughed.

"Okay. You know, I might enjoy having little sister and fussing over her." I blushed deep red.

"I hope not."

"Don't worry", he reassured me. "I won't start, not yet anyway." I let out a relieved breath. He chuckled.

"Now go. And please, when you get your quest, try to talk Percy out of accompanying you. He really doesn't know when to stop."

"I'll try. Although, he does seem to be a type of person who's simply magnet for trouble; I don't think I can do anything in that department."

"Of course. Now go: Chiron will go berserk if you aren't in your bunk in about five minutes." I laughed.

"Sure. I assume Percy already transferred my things in cabin three?" Poseidon grinned.

"Naturally."

"We shall see each other soon, brother."

He waved me, and disappeared in the sea. I fiddled with my butterfly necklace, happy that my only memento of my mother is still with me. Now more confused than ever, I went to sleep, hoping my next day would give me a break from surprises. Boy, was I wrong.

_(I wanted to cut here, but decided you would hate me for that cliffy.)_

Next morning, I was woken up by ray of sunshine that landed directly on my face. I groaned, and heard Percy moaning.

"Can't people sleep here?" I asked no one in particular.

"Agreed", Percy said, rubbing his eyes.

I got up, scooped my clothes and went to our bathroom. Quickly changing, I noticed that everything was decorated with either tridents or waves. I smiled softly, finished changing and waking up by splashing water on my face, and exited.

"Wow, you're a quick one", Percy commented. "Usually, you have to wait half an hour for girl to get out of bathroom."

"Well, I'm different. Now go, or I'll smack you." He snickered, and shot past me into bathroom.

Murmuring about stupid boys, I waited pacing.

"ADHD?" Percy asked, lopsided grin on his face.

"How did you know?" I was shocked he knew.

"Most of us have ADHD. It's our battle reflexes. Oh, and we're usually dyslexic."

"Fine." Then we heard sound of conch shell.

"Breakfast time", I started.

"Best time in day", Percy finished.

We grinned at each other: at least when food is in question we understood each other perfectly. As he rushed out, I walked at more leisure pace, quietly contemplating what Poseidon told me yesterday. I was so absorbed that I didn't notice Annabeth walking by my side.

"Ella? Ella!" I snapped out of my reverie, and looked guiltily at her. She smiled.

"It's okay. You have a lot on your mind, right?"

"Uh-uh. Sorry for ignoring you." She brushed off my apology.

"It's fine. Where's Percy?" I rolled my eyes.

"Ran off to the breakfast table." She chuckled.

"Tell me about that. I think he could eat anything at any time!"

Then, mist appeared in front of me. I stopped dead in my tracks. Annabeth looked worried.

"Iris-message?" She sounded puzzled. "But who…" She trailed off.

A girl appeared in the mist: she was red-headed, and had green eyes.

"Hey, Rachel", Annabeth greeted.

"Hey. Ella, would you come over to my place?" I was taken aback. How she knows my name?

"Rachel is Oracle", Annabeth explained. "And frankly, I think you really should go. She wouldn't call you without reason."

"Okay." I sounded placid, but in fact my stomach did double-flip.

"Just go over there, to the cave. She lives there."

I nodded, and started walking away.

* * *

When I reached Oracle's cave, I was truly nervous. I knew that se wouldn't call me personally with any reason. Entering, my first thought was that I heard wrong directions. The cave looked like painter's atelier, with canvas placed carelessly around.

"Rachel?" I called out. "Rachel, do you hear me?"

Suddenly, Rachel appeared out of nowhere, and spoke in chilling voice:

_Daughter of Time, Son of Sea meets,_

_To cause stirring of age-old enemies._

_Between Night and Sun she will stand,_

_To pay price for her father's end._

_Only one can save her soul,_

_And come near fall by its enemy's call._

She collapsed in my hands. I caught her, thinking about prophecy she just made.

* * *

"Annabeth!" I called. She turned around; I waved her to come.

"What? You heard prophecy?"

"Yeah, and it scared me to death", I whispered. She nodded in understanding.

"Go to Chiron; he's the best one when it comes to interpreting prophecies." I ran off, dreading my confrontation with him.

"Chiron!" I yelled. "I need to talk to you!"

He appeared, looking slightly annoyed.

"What now?"

"Prophecy", I said breathlessly.

Quickly, I told him about Rachel's call, and then about strange prophecy I received. He frowned.

"Please, repeat the whole prophecy." I dutifully repeated.

"_Daughter of Time, Son of Sea meets, To cause stirring of age-old enemies. Between Night and Sun she will stand, To pay price for her father's end. Only one can save her soul, and come near fall by its enemy's call._"

"Definitely not good", he muttered. "But, who is Daughter of Time? Son of Sea, that's Percy…" I interrupted.

"Chiron, I'm so sorry. I never told you the truth. My claiming was a lie, to prevent fights between Olympus and Titans, possibly even Gaea. After all", I said sarcastically, "my father can't claim me if he doesn't exist physically in this world."

His eyebrows shot up. Then he gasped, realizing the truth.

"Kronos", he breathed.

"Indeed. But, you must keep it secret. No one, particularly not Percy, must know this."

"I swear on River Styx that I won't tell anyone until time comes." Thunder boomed. Chiron sighed.

"Well, now I know the truth. Go, and continue with activities. But, be careful."

"I always am", I said smiling.

* * *

**Sooooo….. Do you like it? Please review! Ella's butterfly necklace is on my profile picture. It would have ****_huge _****part in my next chapters.**

**AllilynFlorence: thanks for the reviews! I love you!**


	5. Memories

Chapter 5

Memories

I approached Percy in the arena. He was twirling his sword, watching sword-duel between Connor and Athena camper.

"Hey." He smiled in response, and continued watching.

"What's its name?" I asked, pointing toward his sword.

"Riptide", he said offhandedly. He seemed bored.

"Want some practice?" He looked with his eyebrows raised.

"You're really crazy enough to challenge me?" I nodded.

"Pick sword. See you in five minutes." I turned my back on him, and jogged over to a table full of swords.

Experimentally, I lifted one. It surprised me: it felt perfectly balanced in my hand. Handgrip was decorated with curves and swirls that spoke of its dark and murky past.

"Interesting choice. Defeater", Annabeth spoke behind me.

"Why?" I sounded little defensive.

"There's a legend that only person who can wield that sword is destined to destroy its father." I shuddered.

"Well, it's just a legend." She laughed.

"Don't get me wrong; I don't believe in it. It's just plainly strange that you chose it." I managed a weak grin, and turned around.

"So, why are you even choosing sword?"

"You'll call me fool, but I challenged Percy." She snickered.

"I surely will, but good luck. I mean, he's excellent swordsman. Not really easy to beat." I grinned.

"I'll do my best." She rolled her eyes, and walked away.

I looked again at the sword. _Defeater_. Its name suited its appearance. I swallowed, and went back. Percy awaited me.

"You know, you can still call off your challenge", he said. I shook my head.

"I had guts to challenge you, I'll suffer consequences." He smiled tightly.

"Then, let's begin." With those words, he attacked with blinding speed.

I lifted Defeater, smoothly blocking his attack and going from defensive to offensive. He narrowed his eyes, and pressed me harder, slashing and side-stepping me. He moved incredibly fast, but so did I; no one of us could disarm or check-mat other. Our duel grew from playful swordplay into full-scale, serious battle. We acted like we could read each other's minds: my every move was counter parried with his, and vice versa.

"Heroes!" Chiron shouted, panic obvious in his voice. "Stop fighting!"

I broke away, and for the first time noticed ring of campers who watched us with awe and surprise on their faces.

"Well, sis", Percy broke the silence, grinning widely, "it seems you can truly call yourself daughter of Poseidon."

I smiled at him, sheathed Defeater and left. People parted in front of me, still stunned, but I knew they'll soon start asking questions. But before I could exit arena, I heard loud BOOM!

Whirling around, I had a scene in front of me: Percy standing, staring in shock at the young, dark-haired man in dark blue pin-striped suit; Chiron watching Percy with worry and all campers bowing.

"Lord Zeus", Chiron greeted Lord of the Sky with stiff bow.

"Chiron, Perseus", he replied, nodding at both of them. Then he turned around and spotted me. He smiled.

I stood still, frozen in shock from seeing my other half-brother. He walked toward me, and everyone moved out of his way. He reached place where I stood and looked at me. I raised my head to look him in the eyes.

I nearly stumbled; his sky-blue eyes looked so much like mine that it was shocking. Lightning flashed in his eyes, and my necklace started burning. I tugged at it, wincing in pain. Unfortunately, he noticed it.

"What is it?" I unclasped necklace and gave it to Zeus.

"It was my mother's, or so they told me", I added dryly, silently saying_ Like what I've been told about my father._ He immediately recognized it.

"Hmm. It certainly isn't normal necklace", he muttered to himself, playing with its butterfly charm. "I wonder…"

Everyone stared silently at me and him. He gave it back to me, and I put it back on.

"Don't forget", he warned me, "prophecies were misunderstood before, and innocent died."

I looked at him coldly. Smile tugged at the end of his mouth, and he started glowing with soft, golden light. Everyone averted their eyes, and in next second he was gone.

Chiron looked at me, telling me: _Go!_ I didn't dare to look back as I ran out.

I found myself at the beach in the same place Poseidon told me the truth about my father. I sat again, and for the first time in my life, my vision went black.

_I stood in the marble room, alone. I was looking at the golden sarcophagus, which glowed with harsh gold-and-black light._

_"Approach, my daughter, and see what has left from your father, Lord of Time." I didn't want to do that, but out of blue blond boy appeared beside me, and pushed me mercilessly forward. I struggled, but it was in vain: Kronos's pull was too strong, and boy kept pushing. In one final struggle, I kicked him in the shin._

_"What in Tartarus…" he swore, and placed knife under my chin. "If you do that again, daughter of Master or not, I swear I'll cut you."_

_"At least tell me your name!" I screamed at him._

_"Luke. Luke Castellan." I drew shocked breath, and my eyesight was again covered with pitch-black darkness._

* * *

**Poseidon's POV:**

I found Ella lying on the sand, trashing and kicking. I carefully came closer.

"At least tell me your name!" she screamed.

"Ella?" I was worried out of my mind. Then I noticed that her necklace shone with golden color disturbingly same shade as my father's eyes. I roughly unclasped it. She stopped trashing immediately.

"It's worse then we thought", I murmured uneasily. Zeus would probably yell at me when I get her on Olympus, but now it was more important to protect her. I summoned Blackjack, pegasus my son saved from Castellan kid few years ago. He trotted toward me.

_Hello, my lord_, he greeted me, bowing.

"Take her to Olympus", I said motioning toward my sister's crumpled form. "And try not to wake her up."

_I will, my lord! Just place her on my back!_

I put Ella on Blackjack's back and let him fly. As I watched them go, I gripped Ella's necklace. Something was definitely wrong here, and I intended to find out what.

* * *

**Zeus's POV:**

Poseidon appeared in front of me, distraught and holding something that had coppery shine.

"Brother, what's wrong?" He took a deep breath.

"It's about Eleanor. Something about her necklace…" He trailed off.

"What happened?" Now I was unsettled.

"I… I think she had some sort of vision, or a flashback", he said.

"It was… scary. First she kicked and trashed around, then she screamed. Her necklace… it _glowed_. But… the color… that shade of gold…" I understood.

"Father's eyes." He nodded.

"Where's it now?" He opened his palm: in it rested our sister's butterfly necklace.

"And what about her? Is she okay?" I didn't want to admit it, but I cared about her.

"Listen, you won't like this, but I sent her here on pegasus. Needless to say, she's totally unconscious." I nearly exploded.

"_Here? Now?!_ Brother, are you _completely out of your mind?_" He smiled warily.

"I knew you'll make a show out of it", he commented. Then he was serious again.

"But, she's in graver danger than we predicted. Let her recover here, question her and send her back. What's the problem?" I gritted my teeth. Of course, he was right; but I couldn't let other Olympians know how badly Ella's situation affected us.

"All right. When she comes here, place her in infirmary. I'll tell Apollo to examine her."

"And what about necklace?" He gave it to me. For the second time today, I felt throbbing in it, like necklace was actually someone's heart.

"Hecate will take a look", I answered. "Although I seriously doubt we would like her report."

* * *

**I shifted POVs, which is not going to happen often. Usually it'll be only Ella's POV. And guys…. Pleeeeeease R&R!**


	6. My father appears

Chapter 6

My father appears

I woke up in the strange room. I was lying in white bed, and ceiling over me was painted blue and dotted with white clouds. By looks of things, it was crack of dawn. I smiled wistfully; I loved sky gazing.

"Whoopee, my little patient is awake!" I turned my head, and saw a man with ruggedly blond hair and sky-blue eyes. He was dressed in white chiton, and he had soft, golden aura which resembled sun.

"You okay? You scared us shitless last night", he said, approaching me.

"I was never better", I replied. He laughed.

"Sarcastic? I love it", he noted airily. "Would you mind if I ask you to…"

"Apollo!" Woman's voice said, sounding slightly annoyed. "Will you stop flirting with every maiden that comes here?"

"'Course not, sis." I barely contained laugh; if my knowledge was right, Artemis won't like this.

"I told you, don't call me _sis_! We're twins!" Apollo grinned.

"Lord Apollo", I said amused, "maybe you should reconsider taunting your sister early in the morning."

"Thank you, my dear", woman who I reckoned was Artemis said from the door. "I'm really cranky now." I flashed a smile in her direction, and snickered at Apollo's expression. He looked absolutely hilarious with the mixture of surprise and fear on his face.

"Thank _you_, Lady Artemis", I said. "After all, as much as I love to see good argument, I don't think you would appreciate my approval of it." She smiled.

"You show respect", she commented. "I never expected that from you."

"I show respect only to people who I think they deserve it", I said.

"Well said", she admitted. "Some persons don't deserve any respect", she added glaring at her brother. He shrugged.

"Well, you can't expect me to behave perfectly all the time, do you?"

Artemis rolled her eyes, and concentrated on me.

"Aunt Eleanor", she addressed me, nearly giving me heart attack.

"Yes?"

"Today Lord Zeus has called an emergency meeting. Your presence is expected on it." I nodded. She left, leaving an imprint of her silver aura.

"So…" Apollo was interrupted again by someone clearing throat.

"Lord Zeus", he said as he turned around. I peered around, trying to see my half-brother.

He looked just as I expected: his aura crackled with power of lightning.

"Eleanor Rodriguez", he said, and I bowed my head.

"Lord Zeus."

"I see you're recovering extremely well. I suppose you'll be in good enough shape to attend to our meeting." I smiled.

"I believe so, my lord." He waved toward Apollo, clearly signaling him to go. When he went out, he walked over to my bed.

"Now, when we're alone, you can call me any way you prefer."

"So I can call you brother? Technically, you are my brother." He cracked a smile.

"Indeed. But I think I have news you wouldn't like."

"When any news I received from gods I like? After all, Poseidon gave me quite a shock when he told me about my dear father." He grinned cheekily.

"I'm glad you don't have much better opinion about our father than rest of Olympians."

"I don't have any reason to." I shuddered. "After what he did to me…" Then, I realized I made a huge mistake. World blackened around me, and I fell into it.

_I stood before Luke Castellan, but there was something wrong with him: he had golden eyes. Father's eyes. When he opened his mouth to speak, voice didn't belong to him. It belonged to my father._

_"I'll give you a gift, my daughter", he said. "A gift and offer."_

_"I'm listening", I decided. "Then I'll decide will I accept your offer." He smiled, but his was cold and cruel._

_"My gift is your mother's butterfly necklace", he said, showing my necklace. "It isn't just necklace: it is key. A key to unlock all powers I blocked. Wearer of this necklace has ability to save or destroy Olympus."_

_He gave me the necklace. I grazed it longingly, remembering my mother._

_"What about your offer?" I asked._

_"Ah, the offer." He smiled knowingly. "You can refuse it, but be warned: that secret will plague you."_

_"Just tell me, and be over with it." He chuckled._

_"If you insist. I offer you, my daughter, immortality."_

_I stared at him in shock. Then I recovered._

_"I refuse."_

I came back, and discovered that my bed was surrounded by crowd of gods.

"Ella!" Poseidon yelled from relief.

"What happened?" asked beautiful goddess. Aphrodite.

"I had… flashback, I suppose." I shivered when I remembered the whole scene.

"We were worried", said Hera. "Poseidon said that you trashed last time and talked, but you were still as a statue."

"And you only said: _I refuse_. What you refused?" Athena was curious.

"I refused what most demigods wouldn't hesitate to accept."

"Immortality", Hermes whispered. "You're not very different from Percy Jackson." Zeus grudgingly nodded.

"Why?" Ares asked me.

"I want to be immortal, don't get me wrong", I answered. "But I knew he offered me that just to make me fight by his side. Besides, I want to deserve my chance to be immortal." Athena and Artemis looked at me approvingly.

"I'm beginning to like my aunt", Athena declared. I blushed heavily. Hera patted me on the shoulder.

"You know, it's nice to have someone who's relatively normal in this place."

"Thank you, Lady Hera." She snickered.

"Hera. You call me Hera. Without lady title, you're my sister for Hades' sake." I laughed.

"I don't think Hades would like this kind of using his name. I mean, who would do _anything_ for his sake?" That statement caused Olympians to double over laughing.

"Jeez, I love this girl!" Hermes and Apollo yelled.

"Can you fight with a sword?" Ares asked me with a madman's glint in his eyes.

"Sure. I fought Percy till standstill." Now all gods looked at me, their eyebrows raised.

"You did?" Ares now sounded excited. I nodded.

"Stolls probably have the video." Hermes chuckled.

"Good boys", he said with a smirk. "I'm going to ask them."

He disappeared with a flash. I sat up, but Apollo and Hestia pushed my down.

"Hey, lay down" Hestia said worriedly.

"It's all right, Lady Hestia", I muttered, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not", Apollo said seriously. "You're completely exhausted. Just lay down and -"

"I _don't want to sleep_!" I yelled. "It'll just bring me nightmares." Dionysius chuckled.

"Stubborn, are you?" I grinned halfheartedly.

"Always got in trouble because of it." Poseidon looked at me with renewed interest.

"Maybe it's no coincidence I claimed you, despite the fact I'm not really your father. Can you…"

"Talk to horses?" I interrupted. "Yeah, I can."

Now all gods smiled.

"Coincidence? I don't think so", Athena stated dryly. "Anyway, what else did you see in that… flashback?" I sensed she really wanted to know, but she didn't want to push me over the edge.

"It's all right", I assured her. "I'm just… well, scared." Demeter looked at me.

"What are you scared of?"

"My father's _gift_", I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"What he gave you?" Now Zeus was seriously alarmed.

"Necklace", I whispered. "He gave me my mother's butterfly necklace."

A deep silence followed my last sentence. Finally, to my surprise, Ares spoke.

"We need an emergency meeting. _Now_." Everyone nodded. I sighed; I had feeling I wouldn't like that meeting.

**_Later_**

I stood nervously in the throne room. All gods shifted in their giant form, so I felt surrounded.

"Eleanor Rodriguez, daughter of Kronos." That was Zeus, his voice booming like a thunder.

"We have been informed about your parentage, and your… abilities." I shuddered. I hated when they reminded me of my powers.

"We decided to let you live, for now." I relaxed a little.

"But, you'll have to prove your loyalty towards Olympus, and explain what exactly your necklace is." I groaned internally; I hoped that this was a joke. One look at Athena's face told me it wasn't.

"Fine. What am I supposed to do?"

"You will have to find Father's remains, and get rid of them for good", Zeus instructed me. I stared silently at them, saying: _I'll do it._

Then, a wall of darkness erupted behind me. I shrieked, turned around, and nearly fainted.

I was looking at Kronos, Lord of the Time, and my father.

**Guys, I'm sooo sorry for not updating, but I was punished! So... Read it!**


	7. Quest begins

**Guys! Serously, I have a lot of views, but practically no reviews! I won't continue with this! I mean, is it so hard to gather three reviews on this? Without them, I'm not going on... So REVIEW!**

**Annabeth: What about disclamer?**

**I(facepalms): Sure! I don't own PJO, Rick does. I only own plot and Ella. Thanks, Annie.**

**Annabeth: DON'T CALL ME ANNIE!**

**I: *gulp!* Gotta run for my life! Bye!  
**

* * *

Chapter 7

Quest begins

"What are you doing here, Father?" said Poseidon, first one to recover.

"_I just want to have a nice talk with my rebellious daughter_", said a creature made entirely from shadows, and wrapped into a cocoon of time. It spoke with my father's voice, and I knew that this was all that left from him.

"I don't want to talk to you. Go, Father, before I make you." My voice sounded confident, but in fact I was scared witless. He sensed it, and chuckled.

"_You cannot hide your emotions from me. Nor you can lie to me, my little one._"

"But I can defeat you", I countered. Gods looked at me, amazed by my stubbornness.

"_You're overconfident, my daughter. It'll be downfall of you._"

"I don't care. As long as my downfall means your destruction, I'm perfectly fine with it." Kronos's eyes shone with a brilliant gold color.

"_You're same as Sea God's spawn, Perseus_", he mused aloud. "_You'll do anything to stop me._"

"Of course. What've you expected from me, to join you?" This was a rhetorical question, but Kronos answered it anyway.

"_I did. After all, you can't get rid of me. I'm part of you._"

"Your blood is part of every god's and demigod's legacy." My voice was now deadly calm.

"Face it, Father: you've lost your chance to mold me as your ultimate weapon."

I didn't expect his response; he started laughing.

"_Oh, how little you know_", he said. "_If you only knew what are you capable of._ _Most demigods would do anything to be you_."

"I don't care, have you heard? Now, get out of Olympus, or I swear, I'll personally blast you to pieces."

"_As long as you live, I can't die, my daughter_", he said grinning diabolically at me.

"Your secrets are not as secret as you might wish they are, Father", I replied with a glint in my eyes. "Your own gift would be your destruction."

He backed away from me, already disappearing.

"_We shall see each other soon, daughter_", he warned me. "_Until then... I will pray you don't die._" With those words, he vanished.

I swayed back and forth, unable to regain balance, and for the second time today, I plunged into darkness.

I must say, blacking out isn't nice. But being in my father's presence was so draining, that I simply did that. Thank the gods, no flashbacks this time. Waking up, first thing I noticed was that I was again back in infirmary. Apollo was fussing over me, and I just wanted to get out and start my quest.

"You're not going anywhere", Apollo said sternly.

"But I want to go! Sooner I stop my father, the better!"

"Ella…"

"_No!_ I'm getting out, _now_." My voice held such a conviction, that he actually let me get out. But as I reached the enchanted elevator, someone crossed my path.

"Brother", I said coolly. Zeus stood before me, angry.

"How did you get out of infirmary?" he demanded.

"Apollo let me out", I answered, not fazed by his anger.

"You mean, you charmspoke him so he would let you out."

"Not intentionally." He blew out an exasperated breath.

"Fine. But be warned; Father is not going to go easy on you." I laughed mirthlessly.

"I didn't expect him to. If he did that, he wouldn't be our father. "He smiled, and stepped aside.

After an IM, I took Blackjack and flew to Camp Half-Blood. Chiron was waiting.

"You all right, Ella?" he asked me as I got off Blackjack.

"Yep. I have to go on a quest." Chiron nodded.

"It's issued by Olympian council." Now he looked stunned.

"Olympian council itself?"

"Yep", I said popping out 'P'.

"Then, go to Rachel. She'll give you a prophecy." I shuddered; I really disliked Oracle.

I entered the cave and called:

"Rachel! I need to talk to you!" She appeared out of nowhere, jumping out and down.

"Hey, Ella!" she said cheerfully. "What brings you here?"

"I'm going on a quest, and I need a prophecy", I said carefully. She closed her eyes in concentration. Suddenly, she opened them, but they were green. She opened her mouth, and Oracle spoke from her.

_Daughter of Time, Son of Sea and Daughter of Wisdom shall go,_

_To defeat the old enemy, to give birth to another god._

_Time will twist around, for new goddess to rule,_

_And to fulfill will of unforgiving one, she will suffer until her friend frees her._

_He will go through unbearable pain, and reach his destiny by his aunt's hand,_

_While her father crumbles to nothing, she will archive what no god ever had._

Rachel collapsed again, but quickly came around.

"So, is it good or bad?"

"Hard to say", I replied. "But I believe my quest would be success."

"Then good luck."

"Chiron!" I called. He trotted over to me.

"Repeat the prophecy, from word to word." I repeated. He looked awed.

"You will be granted godhood?" I nodded uneasily.

"I'll take it as the most desperate measure to save my friends." He smiled.

"Well, go and fetch Percy and Annabeth. I believe they're the ones."

I ran off, asking myself: _What's Percy's destiny?_

* * *

**It's shorter than usual, but this is kind of filler chapter. Anyone wish for Percabeth fluff? Tell me!**

**Trivia question: What's the name of Percy's first monster?**

**Blue cookie for the quickest one, and usual cookie for the rest who answer correctly!**


	8. Gifts and promises

**Woo, I'm back! Sorry for not updating, but as I said on my other story, my Internet connection got screwed!**

**Puzzlingnerd57: You're right! (::) Here's your cookie!**

**Everyone else who actually bother to read this: one BIG thank you! I owe you guys!**

**Oh, and I don't own PJO or HOO(although I wish I do!), I only own Ella and plot.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Gifts and promises

I found Annabeth and Percy on the beach. They were talking softly. I really didn't want to ruin their time together, but it was necessary. I cleared my throat loudly. Percy whipped around, looking startled, and Annabeth blushed.

"Hey, Ella", Percy greeted me. "Where were you? We freaked out last night!"

"Olympus", I answered, "but that's beside the point. Point is that I got a quest."

"Quest?" Annabeth asked sharply. I nodded.

"And prophecy marked you two as my companions."

"Whoa. This is not a joke, Ella?" Percy was slightly suspicious.

"I wouldn't joke with something this serious." Annabeth shook her head in exasperation.

"Fine. Tell us the prophecy." I shivered.

"Not now. It's kind of scary." She smiled reassuringly.

"It's OK. I understand; everyone keeps some parts of the prophecy to themselves."

"Like you did, Wise Girl", Percy said sullenly.

"Hey, it really was creepy", she comforted him. "Anyway, we should pack."

"Yeah", I said. "We really should."

I jogged over to Poseidon's cabin. To be honest, I grew attached to it; despite the fact Poseidon wasn't really my father.

As I packed, I noticed my reflection in the mirror.

"What in the name of Hades…"

My usually mousy-colored hair had brown and gold streaks, and my blue eyes now had tints of green and brown, with gold running round the edges of my irises.

My grey T-shirt and warm brown trousers were replaced by elegant, silver-and-gold short sleeved dress and I had white Converses on my feet. My necklace sparkled in the sunlight.

On my left wrist rested normal-looking wristwatch and right wrist was covered with bracelets. My hair adorned silver hairpin, star-shaped earrings were dangling form my ears, and gold ring nested on my index finger.

Before I could react properly, Percy stumbled in and raised his eyebrows.

"How did you get that?" he asked me.

"I have no idea." He chuckled.

"Those are gifts from gods. You should be thankful." I snorted.

"Sorry, bro, but there's no way I'll be thankful for _this_", I said pointing toward myself. "I mean, look at me!"

"You look ridiculous, I have to admit", he said offhandedly. "But those things should keep you relatively safe." I rolled my eyes

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to wear this!"

"Just quit complaining, and deal with it!"

"Fine", I gave in. "After this, I swear I'll strangle someone on Olympus."

"That's better", he said approvingly. "You're starting to behave like me."

"No way, Kelp Head", I snorted. "I'm not that dense and slow."

He pouted.

"Aw, you had to say that?" He looked at me with his _you-are-really-mean-sis_ look.

"Don't do that again!" I warned him, but my heart wasn't in it: he was really adorable when he did that. He sensed it, and grinned his trademark lopsided grin.

"C'mon Kelp Head pack and tomorrow we're off!"

~~~~~~~~ Time lapse: Next day ~~~~~~

Chiron came to see me, Percy and Annabeth off. We were pretty nervous: I let them know Olympian Council issued this quest and they knew that we were in serious business this time.

"One word, Ella", Chiron said.

"Wait", I murmured to my companions and went over to Chiron.

"I presume you have idea where to start?" I nodded.

"Underworld." He looked at me with stunned look.

"How did you know?"

"Well, entrance to Tartarus is in Underworld, is it not?"

"Yes, but how…"

"Percy", I replied shortly. "Anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"Stay alive and don't go into any bargains with your father." I smiled.

"Thank you." With those words I turned my back to camp, walked past Thalia's pine tree and hopped in the van with Argus at the wheel. He winked at me and I snickered.

"So will you finally tell us all of it?" Annabeth said irritated. She's been pestering me to hear the complete prophecy. I told them second, third, fourth and fifth line, but Annabeth figured I wasn't telling all of it.

"No, and before you object, I have to follow a deal I struck with your parents." This wasn't strictly true: truth was I promised Poseidon I will not tell anybody about Kronos and my connection to him.

"Are we using Orpheus's entrance? We'll be there much quicker", Percy asked us.

"Yeah", I said before Annabeth opened her mouth. "I have guitar."

While I was inspecting my bracelets, I picked solid gold one, which turned into beautiful acoustic guitar. With help of Will Solace (he gave me lesson) I was ready to open entrance with music.

"What else you have?" Annabeth now sounded suspicious. "And why you have dress on you?" I looked at her with my eyebrows raised.

"You know, Ellie, she's right", Percy observed. I looked down and nearly cursed aloud. My orange camp T-shirt and denim shorts were replaced with same gold-and-silver dress I received yesterday. Thank gods I carried all of other things in my backpack.

"Are we there?" I said through my gritted teeth. Percy shook his head.

"Two minutes tops, why?"

"I need to talk with certain sun god."

~~~~~~Line breaker~~~~~

As soon as Argus drove away, I got bracelet with inscription **_Πρέπει να μιλήσωμαζί σας_**(_I need to talk to you_)out of my backpack.

"What are you doing, Ella?" Annabeth asked me. "You aren't really going to…"

It was too late; I threw it in the air, shouting one word.

"_APOLLO!_"

In matter of seconds he was there, with his annoying smirk, holding my bracelet.

"What is it, Ells?" I approached him and slapped him so hard that Percy and Annabeth had to clutch their ears.

"Ouch, Ella! Why did you do that?" I stood fuming as he held his cheek.

"I should've asked you the same", I growled. "_Why in Hades have you placed coming-back-to-its-owner spell over dress you and Artemis sent me?_" I was seriously pissed. His grin didn't help matters.

"It carries protection spell. No weapon can go through it."

"Like armor?" Annabeth asked intrigued.

"It actually _is_ armor, only morphed a bit." I scowled.

"Prove it." He snapped his fingers, and my dress rippled, creating brilliant gold armor which fit me perfectly. It was almost impossible to look at it; its shine was so sharp.

"My lil' sis and I gave it special quality: it shines light of sun and moon. It's pretty useful in fight and in dark places." I snapped my fingers and it transformed into more comfortable silver T-shirt and gold shorts. Percy stared at me, his jaw dropped.

"Oh close your mouth, you'll catch flies." He shut his trap. Now I had to deal with Apollo. I turned around to find him smirking at me. For some reason he irked me so much, I wanted to punch him.

"Not what you expected, huh?" he asked me lazily, his eyes going all over me. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Give me bracelet back."

"Nope, I'll keep it." He was trying to irritate me further so I would end arguing with him, and he was doing damnly good job.

"I said, _give it back_."

"Maybe I will", he said carefully. I snorted.

"Not without price." He looked like I just hit him with Zeus's Master Bolt.

"How…"

"I'm good observer", I cut him off coldly. "And I'm not stupid; every gift comes with a certain price. Even mortals know this rule."

"I _might_ give you bracelet back, if you do me a favor."

"Huh. And you swear of river Styx that you will not ask for any other favors in this matter?" He gulped; I had him in a deadlock, and he knew it.

"I, Phoebus Apollo, swear on river Styx that I agree with all of your terms." Thunder rumbled, and I rolled my eyes.

"Drama Queen", I whispered theatrically. Thunder sounded again, louder.

"OK, I get it; you're in the bad mood!" Percy's face was priceless.

"You-you-you are behaving worse than me!" he sputtered.

"I do have some freedom to call Lord of Sky names", I said coolly, and beside me Apollo doubled over laughing. I scowled.

"So, will you give me my bracelet back?" He grinned, and whispered in my ear seductively.

"I will, when you kiss me."

I pushed him back.

"I don't believe it! You're using my debt to you to flirt with me!" He smirked at me. I crossed my arms and huffed.

"No way in Hades I'm agreeing to that deal!"

"Then you won't get your bracelet back." My scowl deepened. Then I smiled; oh, how wrong he was.

"Alright, but first you'll have to catch me first, without godly speed. _Maia!_" I soared up in the sky, carried by my Converses.

"Thanks, Hermes, you're genius", I said quietly, but I could sense him smiling.

"If you think you'll escape me that easily, you're wrong", Apollo said before he flashed out. Before he could get back, I landed and started running. He was in for a big surprise.

I was pretty good runner, but I knew Apollo would catch me sooner or later. I heard him running after me. Soft _thwack_ told me that he sent his first arrow at me, and missed. I weaved around, constantly moving, never staying too long in the same course.

My plan was simple: he will catch me, and then I will steal my bracelet before I kiss him. Another arrow swished beside me, nearly pinning my sleeve to a tree. Finally, I found a good hideout: a hole in the ground covered by fallen tree.

"I will find you, you know that." I resisted urge to say _I know! I'm not stupid!_

He walked nearby, muttering to himself. I smirked; he couldn't sense me because I wrapped myself in cocoon of time, making finding me almost impossible.

"I can sense you're here, Ella", he called. "Just come out; we can't play hide-and-seek forever." _Like hell_, I thought. Suddenly, he turned and stared at my hiding place. Uh-oh. I was cornered. I twisted, and found another exit. _Thank gods_. I crawled out quietly, but unfortunately I snapped a twig.

Apollo whirled towards me, and victory look dawned on his face.

"Gotcha", he said chuckling.

"Not if I can help it", I retorted and bolted again, trying to get away.

This time, I wasn't so lucky; his arrow caught my T-shirt, I stumbled and fell down. He appeared beside me.

"You okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine." I didn't want his help. I tried to stand up, but he pushed me down, landing on top of me, pinning my arms.

"I caught you, didn't I?" he asked me sweetly. "I have to say, you're tougher than you look."

"I surprised many people", I said. I started wriggling, but he held me in an iron grip.

"First your promise, princess", he reminded me. I sighed, stopping any kind of resistance. His grip slackened, and in a blink of an eye I pushed him sideways, reversing our positions.

"You really thought I would give up without fight?" I asked as my hands nimbly snatched bracelet from his pocket.

"Since I have your bargaining chip, our deal doesn't count", I continued.

"Like Hades doesn't count", Apollo growled and rolled over. I was again under him, but this time he wasn't giving me a space to outsmart him again.

He kissed me roughly, and I stiffened. He was a good kisser, and I found myself kissing him back. But when he started kissing my neck, I pushed him away.

"I still have a quest", I reminded him. He smiled softly, and helped me up.

"Close your eyes", he ordered. I obediently closed them, and the next thing I knew I was standing with Annabeth and Percy.

"Where were you?" Annabeth shrieked. "We were worried sick!"

"How long…"

"An hour", Percy answered. I cursed.

"We better go. I just want to be over with this."


	9. Goddess

**Now, I'm pissed. Are you unhappy with my story? I mean, I received no favourites or reviews since forever! If this doesn't change, I'm putting it on a hiatus! Your choice...**

* * *

Chapter 9

Goddess

We ran for about fifteen minutes before Percy stopped us.

"Here we are", he said pointing toward a group of rocks. I tapped my bracelet, and guitar sprang. I settled myself comfortably, and faced another problem: which song? I thought a little, and settled on Warrior.

I strummed quickly, and I heard familiar melody coming. I sang, completely engulfed.

_You fascinated me_

_cloaked in shadows and secrecy_

_the beauty of a broken angel_

_I ventured carefully_

_afraid of what you thought I'd be_

_but pretty soon I was entangled_

_You take me by the hand_

_I question who I am_

_Teach me how to fight_

_i'll show you how to win_

_you're my mortal flaw_

_and I'm your fatal sin_

_let me feel the sting_

_the pain_

_the burn_

_under my skin_

_Put me to the test _

_i'll prove that I'm strong_

_won't let myself believe_

_that what we feel is wrong_

_finally see what_

_you knew was inside me_

_all along_

_That behind this soft exterior_

_Lies a warrior_

_My memory refused _

_to separate the lies from truth_

_and search the past_

_my mind created_

_I kept on pushing through_

_standing resolute which you_

_in equal measure_

_loved and hated_

_You take me by the hand_

_I'm seeing who I am_

_Teach me how to fight_

_i'll show you how to win_

_you're my mortal flaw_

_and I'm your fatal sin_

_let me feel the sting_

_the pain_

_the burn_

_under my skin_

_Put me to the test _

_i'll prove that I'm strong_

_won't let myself believe_

_that what we feel is wrong_

_finally see what_

_you knew was inside me_

_all along_

_That behind this soft exterior_

_Lies a warrior_

_Lies a warrior _

_You take me by the hand_

_I'm sure of who I am_

_Teach me how to fight_

_i'll show you how to win_

_you're my mortal flaw_

_and I'm your fatal sin_

_let me feel the sting_

_the pain_

_the burn_

_under my skin_

_Put me to the test _

_I'll prove that I'm strong_

_won't let myself believe_

_that what we feel is wrong_

_finally see what_

_you knew was inside me_

_all along_

_That behind this soft exterior_

_Lies a warrior_

_The pictures come to life _

_wake me in the dead of night_

_open my eyes I must be dreaming_

_Clutch my pillow tight_

_brace myself for the fight_

_I've heard that seeing is believing_

I stopped and opened my eyes to find Annabeth and Percy staring at me, their jaws dropped.

„Why are you staring?" Annabeth gulped.

"Erm, Ella…" she trailed off.

"What?"

"You're glowing", she said unsurely.

"I don't…" I stopped. Ethereal gold aura swirled around me, splotched with dark patches.

"How is that possible?" Percy asked shakily.

"I've no idea. We better hurry", I added hastily, "portal is closing."

To my relief, glowing gold disappeared as soon as I entered Hades' realm. We walked there for hours. After what seemed an eternity we made to river Styx.

"I was here before, but the feeling is the same", Percy complained.

"You too feel like you walked through whole Underworld?" Annabeth wondered. Both Percy and I nodded.

"Guys, we better hurry. I doubt Hades is very pleased with us entering his realm regardless council's decisions."

After crossing Styx, we stopped in front of path that led toward palace. I turned at my companions.

"This is your last chance to get out of here alive", I warned them. "I can't guarantee you'll make out of that blasted pit."

"This is our quest as well, Ellie", Percy admonished. "Sorry, we're following you." I sighed.

"Fine. Let's go, and hope we'll get out alive."

~~~~~~~~Line breaker~~~~~~

We walked toward the pit. Everyone was edgy; Kronos wasn't someone you joked with. I was looking straight but pushed my senses to edge trying to sense my father's approach.

"Ella, stop. We're here." Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder. I froze dead in my tracks. I just sensed something…

"_Run!_" I screamed at her. She took a step back, still miffed by my behavior.

"Annabeth for gods' sake, _run!_ He's coming!" She began tugging at Percy's arm immediately, trying to get them out. He was frozen in place, unable to move. I cursed, and snapped my fingers. He unfroze, and started running away.

"We'll come back for you!" were the last words I heard from him. In that instant my defense alarm screamed; someone was behind me.

I whirled around, bringing Defeater in a defensive stance just in time to block familiar bronze-and-steel sword, Backbiter. I looked up, and found my father's eyes watching me with amusement.

"_So, you came as I predicted. You're very predictable, my daughter._" I wasn't listening; instead I took a step back, disengaging my sword from Kronos's. As I expected, he lunged at me. I sidestepped and brought Defeater in deadly downward arc.

Kronos moved swiftly away, but not before I slashed at his sword arm. Ichor flowed freely from deep gash, and he cursed.

"_Impressive. You are a true daughter of mine; none of your older brothers could do this._"

"I'm full of surprises", I retorted. "And you're not my father, you monster. My father is Poseidon." He laughed mirthlessly.

"_He adopted you to assure your alliance with Olympus. If he waited any longer, I would've claimed you._"

"Then it's good he didn't wait." With that I sprang into offensive stance, slashing, blocking and pushing my father to the edge of pit. Suddenly, I felt presence of another Titan. Kronos smiled with a sickly sweet smile.

"_Have nice dreams, my dear._" I jumped up into the air, muttering _Maia!_

Good thing I did, because Titan would've knocked me out with butt of his spear. I turned around, and nearly fell out of the sky: behind me stood Perses, Titan of Destruction.

"Hello", I greeted him ironically, "nice from you to join us."

"Ah, my sarcastic cousin", he replied chuckling, "this is just the beginning."

He grabbed me by the ankle; for retaliation I stabbed him with a hunting knife. He yelped in pain and let me go; exactly what I needed. I summoned all presents I got from gods, and closed my eyes. Something hit me in the neck, and darkness had me.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself lying on the floor and chained with chains from imperial gold. My chains were short and connected me with formation of rocks behind me. I sat up, and inspected my body.

There were no physical injuries, and everything I received was on me. I grinned; they may have taken my best weapon, but I still had more then enough to break chains. My shoes weren't there, but I couldn't care less.

"Admiring yourself, cousin?" Perses showed up.

"I didn't know you had sense of humor, idiot", I taunted him. He gritted his teeth, trying to restrain himself from harming me.

"You certainly have smart mouth. I would advise to keep your trap shut if you don't want trouble."

"Hah!" I snorted. "By just being here I'm in very definition of trouble." He laughed.

"Amazing. You _really_ have smart mouth. I might ask your father to let me marry you." My jaw dropped.

"Are you crazy?" I couldn't believe it.

"I don't think so. See you later, my dear." He walked away, leaving me alone. I didn't have much time to compose myself: Kronos glided toward me.

"_Get up, Eleanor._" For the first time he addressed me with my name. "_Your fate is waiting for you._"

I shakily stood up. He snapped his fingers, and my chains flew into his hands.

"_Walk. And no funny business._"

I walked in front of him, and he snapped every now and then giving me directions.

"_Stop._" I stopped obediently. I fumed inside, but I knew I had to pretend.

"_Now, my daughter, you will become new goddess: first immortal demititan child of King of Titans._"

He ushered me to raised podium. Second I stepped on it, my chains disappeared, and my feet sank into ground, leaving me immobile.

Perses and Kronos started chanting, and my aura appeared again. What shocked me was obvious dividing line in it: darkness grew, claiming left half of my aura. Right half was still golden.

_Between Night and Sun she will stand._ That line of prophecy now pretty much made sense. I stood between Night and Sun: my black and gold part of aura.

Kronos approached me, still chanting, and drew out ritual dagger. My eyes bugged out: those daggers were only used when blood was needed.

_To pay price for her father's end._ Price in blood, I realized. I struggled, trying to move away, but to no avail. I decided to reverse time, but it was too late: Kronos already made two identical gashes on my and his right forearm. Ichor and blood flew from them, dripping down on place where my feet were trapped.

Blast of power sent my father sprawling on the floor. I willed time to reverse, freeing me from trap. I descended from podium and twisted gold-and-black ring on my index finger. It elongated into elegant, but simple staff: it consisted of unadorned gold handle, phoenix with outstretched wings, and crystalline ball which held vortex of black and gold energy.

"_Hail Eleanor, Goddess of Time and Full Circles_", Kronos announced.


	10. Ultimatum

**I know this is a short chapter, but quite honestly, I'm running out of ideas. I decided I would finish this, but I don't think there would be a sequel. Oh, and for disclaimers:**

**I don't own PJO, or song Warrior; Beth Crowley does. P.S. Sorry for week's wait, I was on vacation, and it was PERFECT! To make up for shortness of this chapter, next would be longer! Love you all!**

Chapter 10

Ultimatum

"**_Hail Eleanor, Goddess of Time and Full Circles_**", _Kronos announced._

I stared at him, emotions battling in me. Part of me wanted to jump around in happiness, other part wanted to sink on ground and weep, and last part wanted to punch Kronos for turning me into immortal. I couldn't decide what to do, so I stood unmoving, looking directly in his golden eyes.

"_Ah, you're quick_", Kronos praised and gave me mirror. I lifted it, and nearly dropped it: my eyes were completely golden, and my now black hair tumbled down in curls.

"Welcome in family, cousin", Perses said grinning diabolically.

"I…" I wanted to said, _I'm not your family_, but I found that I couldn't.

"Thanks", my lips whispered without my permission. Staff turned back into ring.

"It's complete, Uncle", Perses gloated. "We can proceed as planned."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing special", he smirked at me. "I'll give you a hint: after we finish this, you'll be fully part of our family." My mind whirled around, going into fifth speed.

"_Come_", Kronos ordered. I obeyed despite screaming in my mind that demanded to snap out of it.

He glided down the well-worn path, towards the entrance of a cave. I followed closely behind, not having much choice.

"Where are we going?" He turned around, surprised I questioned him.

"_To send message to Olympus. What's the point in keeping you here if no one knows about it?_" I shuddered inwardly: this _thing_ was creeping me out.

We walked until Kronos stopped, and dragged me forward. Webcam sat precariously on the stone perch, and behind it lurked Krios, Titan of Constellations.

"We're ready." Kronos nodded, and raised his eyebrow. After a second, I heard faint hiss, and my father started talking.

"_Greetings, Olympians. You have failed. As you see, my daughter is here with me._" He pushed me forward¸, keeping his hand on my shoulder.

"_If you want to barter for her, meet me tomorrow at the sunset in front of the entrance in Tartarus._" He grinned evilly.

"_If you don't want to…_" He cackled. "_You can say goodbye to your demi titaness, because she would be mine, forever._"

Krios pushed the button and ended recording.

"It would be delivered tonight, my lord", he said to Kronos.

"OK, now I'm officially screwed", I muttered. I had to warn the gods; they mustn't get into negotiations with my father. Suddenly, I got the idea.

I made the replica of webcam I saw and recorded my message.

"Dear Olympians, if you receive this package before the other one, don't continue watching this. It will make no sense." I took a deep breath and went on.

"Please, don't meet my father. He will never let me go; I am the one anchoring him to this world. Without me, he'd probably fade."

"Artemis and Apollo", I continued quietly. "You and Poseidon will probably be the first ones to protest, but I'm begging you. I'll find my way around all of this."

"Finally, be safe and don't act rashly when you see this message. And just so you know, I'm immortal now. See you." I turned off recorder, and puffed it on Olympus. Little I knew what kind of uproar my and Kronos's message would cause.

_Olympus_

Council was yet again summoned, per Poseidon's request. Percy and Annabeth informed Chiron of happenings, and Olympians were really nervous.

As gods flashed in one by one, Zeus noticed absence of his son Hermes.

"Father!" Speaking of a devil, said god appeared carrying a package.

"A message for Olympus!" Everyone raised their eyebrows; last time we got mail, sea spawn sent us Medusa's head.

"Well, open it", Zeus barked irritably. He opened it, and camera fell out with a note. Athena picked up the note, read it and paled visibly.

"What is it, Thena?" Apollo inquired. She took a shaky breath, and read aloud.

"_I send you a little recording. Enjoy it! Kronos, Lord of Time._"

Silence descended, to be broken by Hermes.

"Ready to begin?" Everyone present nodded mutely. He clicked button, and picture of man completely made out of shadows sprang into life.

"**Greetings, Olympians. You have failed. As you see, my daughter is here with me.**"

Apollo and Poseidon gasped. Ella was pushed in, but she looked different: she had raven black hair and shining gold eyes. Gifts we gave her were still intact, save for disappearance of her winged shoes. For the first time, she looked like daughter of Kronos.

"**If you wish to barter for her, meet me tomorrow at the sunset in front of the entrance in Tartarus**_._"

Nobody dared to interrupt. Kronos smiled devilishly before continuing.

"**If you don't want to…" **He cackled, sending shivers.** "You can say goodbye to your demi titaness, because she would be mine, forever**_._"

"You will not touch her!" Poseidon roared, jumping from his throne. Hera, Artemis and Apollo looked eager to pulverize him, and Ares cracked his knuckles.

"Calm down!" Athena shouted. "We need a plan!"

"She's right", Hermes said gravely. "He would expect rash reaction from us."

With a _plop_, another package appeared. It was camera again, but gold-and-black ring was attached to it.

"Ella sent us a recording", Aphrodite squealed. She hurriedly picked it up, and started projection.

Her face shimmered in existence, looking exhausted.

"_Dear Olympians, if you receive this package before the other one, don't continue watching this. It will make no sense._" Pause.

"_Please, don't meet my father. He will never let me go; I am the one anchoring him to this world. Without me, he'd probably fade_."

"Ella, don't be stupid!" Hestia yelled. "You are not going to sacrifice yourself for us!"

Artemis, Apollo and Poseidon looked ready to kill.

"_Artemis and Apollo_", she continued quietly_. "You and Poseidon will probably be the first ones to protest, but I'm begging you. I'll find my way around all of this._ _Finally, be safe and don't act rashly when you see this message. And just so you know, I'm immortal now. See you_."

"Immortal?" Question echoed around the throne room.

"That's impossible, unless…" Apollo never finished his sentence, because he fainted.

Artemis rushed over and prevented him from falling off throne. He came around quickly.

"Guys, more bad news", Apollo said grimly. "Ella is not just immortal. She's goddess of time, and if we don't hurry, Kronos will use her to make himself a new body."

**BOOO! Cliffy! Next chapter would probably shock you, so be prepared for heart attack!**

**Peace out, Jelena(My real name!)**


	11. Beginning of nasty problems

**Well, I lied! This chapter****_ will _****shock you, buuuuut next one will be even better! And Adge, you'll see Percabeth action later in story, don't fret!**

**Everyone else: good reading!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Beginning of nasty problems

I gripped my staff tightly. Kronos and Perses sent a few monsters at me, just to test me; I was forbidden from using any kind of weapon except staff. I defeated them easily, and they sensed it, so they decided to give me a 'surprise'.

"Hello, cousin." I groaned inwardly.

"Hyperion", I growled.

I concentrated closing my eyes then opening them. I saw thin cobweb that stretched around, enveloping Hyperion in a cocoon. With a simple thrust of my hand, I pushed cocoon back. He stumbled back and regained his footing.

"Not bad, cousin, not bad", he admitted grudgingly. He lunged at me, and I instinctively created shield.

"Ouch!" he yelled as he flew back. Only then I realized that shield was transparent, but it was created from time itself.

"_Impressive performance. I was never able to summon effective time shield._" Kronos appeared behind me.

"It was created by an accident", I replied coolly. "It's possible I wouldn't be able to do it again."

"_But you will_", he said with a smirk on his face. His eyes glowed. I gritted my teeth: I was powerful, but I still had to learn how to repel his attacks.

My hands moved without any conscious command: they gripped staff and slammed its butt in the floor beneath us. Blast of power sent both of us sprawling back. I recovered first, and stood up quietly cursing. If I weren't immortal, I'd have been unconscious long ago.

"Can I have a rest? I am goddess, but I'm not invulnerable."

"_Not yet. You still need to learn how to summon lightning._" I face palmed. Control over water and shadows were relatively easy, but lightning was another matter.

"Not even a pause?" I pleaded. He halted.

"_Ten minutes, and no more._" I breathed sigh of relief: I needed some ambrosia and nectar. Jogging away, I wondered how Percy and Annabeth were.

* * *

"We _have_ to do something!" Poseidon yelled slamming his fist on the armrest of his throne.

"But _what? _No god can get into Tartarus!" Athena replied hotly.

"So we should leave her there?" Artemis scoffed. "She may be goddess, but Tartarus would eventually drain her."

"I agree. We can't go there, but we should send heroes as our representatives", Hera voiced.

"Still, they need Thanatos to lead them and protect them", Hades yawned.

"Why don't we send one of us and send heroes in so they retrieve her?" surprisingly this came from Hestia. Everyone turned to her.

"It's a nice plan, Aunt Hestia", Ares muttered grudgingly.

"Yes, it is good plan", Athena agreed. "Now we only need to choose heroes and a diplomat who will divert Kronos's attention."

"Perseus and Annabeth, with Athena as diplomat", Zeus said.

"What?" he asked defensively as everyone looked at him. "They've saved our seat of power."

"Very well", Apollo said angrily. "They'll need one more companion."

"Maybe Thalia?" Artemis asked hopefully. Zeus opened his mouth in protest, but Poseidon beat him to it.

"Sorry, Artemis, someone needs to lead your hunters. Nico is much better choice." Hades looked at his younger brother incredulously.

"Why are you looking at me like that? He can navigate them better then anyone."

"OK. So, do you all agree?" Fourteen hands rose up. Zeus sighed.

"Let's inform the campers."

* * *

"Chiron! I'm not going to start Ella's shroud before we are almost positive she's dead!" Percy complained.

"Percy…" Chiron never finished that sentence, because Apollo and Poseidon flashed in.

"Dad! Lord Apollo! What are you doing here?" Poseidon sighed.

"Percy, we need you. We have to save Ella, and she's locked up in Tartarus."

"She's alive?" Percy couldn't hide his excitement.

"Yes", Apollo said impatiently, "but the problem is, she's immortal. She can't get out alone."

"I'll go and get Annabeth", Percy offered and sprinted away.

"Ah, heroes, always so reckless", Chiron muttered unhappily.

"Chiron, this is important. We know she told you the truth, and quite honestly, we don't want to leave her there", Poseidon told.

"That's why we decided to send Annabeth, Percy and Nico." Chiron nodded.

"How should I proceed?"

"Send them to the Oracle", Apollo said harshly. "After that, we can discuss details." Chiron trotted away to fetch Nico, leaving two very pissed gods to wait his return.

* * *

"Annabeth! Where are you? This is an emergency!" Annabeth exited from her cabin.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain", she said kissing him briefly then stepping back. "What kind of emergency?"

"Ella's trapped in Tartarus, and we have to save her." She nodded contently.

"OK, but you owe me a date." Percy blushed slightly, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Deal, Wise Girl. Let's visit Rachel, and we're as good as ready."

As they approached the cave, Percy steeled his nerves.

"Rach!" She ran out, her fingers splashed with paint.

"Hey, Percy, Annabeth, anyone needs a prophecy?"

"You're psychic", Annabeth laughed. "But yeah, how can we save Ella?"

Rachel closed her eyes, and spoke in chilling voice of Oracle.

_Child of Sea and Time trapped against her will,_

_Alive in the darkest part of hell, waiting her chance to flee._

_With Wisdom as distraction, and Sea and Ghost as helper _

_she will escape but only to cause mayhem._

_Her last deed to mark new age of gods,_

_And to seal her father's fate, choice must be made._

(**Wheeee! I'll leave it to this, so you can imagine what kind of reaction Poseidon, Apollo, Annabeth and Percy would have. You can say in review what you think! P.S. Hint for Apollo: he may be cool, but he inherited his father's 'long' fuse and flare for temper tantrums.**)

"Ella, come here!" Perses called irritated. I quickly darted out of his room, not wanting him to know that I rummaged through his possessions.

"I'm coming!" After an hour of agonizing training with lighting, I wasn't in particularly good mood. As usual, when I got angry, I tended to not notice my surroundings, so it wasn't really surprising when I tripped and fell down, scraping my palms. Blood started dripping from shallows cuts.

"_Oh my gods_", I whispered shocked. This was disturbing as well as alarming.

You're probably thinking, _what? Why is she fussing over a bit of blood?_,but it wasn't usual red blood. Scratch, it wasn't even ichor, it was mix of both.

"Ella, why aren't you…" Perses noticed me kneeling, looking incredulously at my palms.

"Ella, what are you looking at?" I stood up carefully, and showed him. He cursed.

"So now you know."

"I'm still mortal, but I have quite a bit of an immortal blood", I deadpanned.

"Yes. Now…" He grabbed me by arm and started dragging me. I twisted out of his grip, and crossed my arms over chest.

"Why nobody told me?" He looked slightly guilty.

"Sorry, not your business to know." I snorted.

"Yeah, like I buy that story. I want full story, _now_." He gulped; I already lashed out at him, and he knew that it was better to give me some sort of truth then lying to me, or even worse, being quiet.

"Your father gave you immortality, but he placed a spell over you: you can't release your mortality until he dies." I huffed; this was _so _like Kronos.

"Nice from you to keep secrets like this." I danced away, carefully avoiding guards Kronos put to watch over me. It was laughable, really: Krios, Prometheus and Iapetus couldn't stop me if they wanted to.

"_Where is she?_" Kronos's voice froze me. I decided a little eavesdropping won't hurt.

"I told you already Uncle, she danced away! She's still in Tartarus…"

"_You need to keep close eye on her. If she gets away we would lose everything. I thought you would be more careful._"

"She's exceptionally observant", Perses whined. "She already figured about her incomplete immortality."

"_She knows?_" Anger in Father's voice was unmistakable. "_You told her? After all effort I took in finding that spell…_"

"She fell and scraped her hands." Perses was defensive now. "Not my fault she saw color of her blood."

"_Very well. Now go and fetch her, sunset is coming, and I want her locked up in her room and you watching over her by time diplomat comes._"

"Right away, Uncle!" I scooted away, not wishing to be caught. I ran off, my thoughts going into fifth gear: _how to get rid of that goddamned spell?_

* * *

Athena flashed into Hades' palace to find Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Poseidon and surprisingly Apollo waiting for her.

"Everyone ready?" Their looks were enough.

"Here's plan: you stall Father a long as you can with me", Poseidon said with his _truce-for-now _look.

"I will wait here and keep in touch with Nico", Apollo said through gritted teeth.

"And me, Annabeth and Percy will find Ella", Nico finished.

Athena had to admit, it was almost foolproof plan, but she and Poseidon must not mess up anything.

"I will transport them into pit", Hades said giving his son a concerned look. "And hope for the best."

"We all have to", Percy muttered. "I'm not leaving my sis there."

* * *

I ran into my room only minute before Perses banged in.

"There you are! Your father needs to speak to you." I scowled and got up from my bed. This was bound to be very nasty talk.

There was stony silence as he walked me to the edge of the pit. Kronos stood there, leaning casually at the boulders. Wait a minute, _leaning?_ I took a better look and gasped. His body slowly started to solidify, so he now looked more like a vortex of darkness within a human shaped shell made out of shadows.

"Surprised?" Even his voice didn't sound so faraway and distant. He was reforming, and my presence just sped up the process.

"You are becoming… human", I uttered. He smiled his inhuman smile.

"Quite right. You are truly bright, my dear. Even Athena wouldn't be so accurate in her description."

Suddenly, I felt Poseidon's and Athena's presence. I smiled devilishly.

"Go ahead, Father, and meet your son and granddaughter." He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Athena and Poseidon. Who would've thought that two arch enemies will work together? Perses, your orders." He dragged me away, and as we turned around the corner, I spotted Poseidon, his green eyes telling me: _Help is on the way._

**Hehe! I love keeping you in suspense! As usual, R&R!**

**Ella: Hey, tell them the title of the next chapter!**

**Me: Aw, Ella, what's fun in that?**

**Ella: *her eyes glowing gold* Tell them, or I'll tell Apollo to torment you with his haikus!**

**Me: DON'T! All right, chill! Next chapter's name will be 'Negotiations'. Peace out, Jelena.**


	12. Negotiations

**Whoooho! I really had fun writing this chappie! It will probably leave you screaming at me(WHY YOU LEFT US WITH THIS CLIFFY!)…. Hope I'll survive your wrath! R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Negotiations

Poseidon caught a glimpse of his sister's face as Perses dragged her away, and sent her a message: _Help is on the way._ Her eyes flashed sea green, and he knew she acknowledged it. With part of weight on his chest gone, he sat beside Athena for a gold table, facing Kronos.

"Hello son, granddaughter", he said casually. Athena scowled.

"Hello, grandfather." Poseidon just rolled his eyes.

"Hey Father, long time no see." Kronos laughed.

"Very true, son. I see your sense of humor has been intact." Athena raised her eyebrows.

"Old joke, Thena", Poseidon explained. "Anyways, we're not here to joke, we're here to negotiate." Kronos chuckled.

"Ah, my youngest daughter. Funny, she's the youngest, but she behaves like the oldest."

"She does bore some resemblance to Hestia", Athena said frowning. "Back to business, we want Ella out of Tartarus."

"That can be arranged, with one condition." Poseidon leaned forward.

"What condition, Father?" Kronos grinned and leaned back.

"Let me out of Tartarus."

* * *

"Let me go!" I started wriggling out of Perses' grasp, and ran off.

"You're not going anywhere", he hissed and bolted after me. Thankfully, I was training taekwon-do while I was still in mortal world, so my stash of stamina was harder to deplete.

"Oh yeah?" I retorted and added speed. Rocks on the way were no problem: my power over time gave me an ability to see a few seconds in the future. Perses on the other hand constantly stumbled, falling behind. I slowed down a little, remaining watchful. Turning my run into a jogging, I expanded my senses. Not a moment too soon, because I caught a presence rapidly coming closer. I pulled silver hairpin out of my hair and swiftly twisted it, transforming it into elegant silver bow with quiver of arrows.

"Whoa!" boy exclaimed as I notched arrow at point blank. ""Ellie, is this how you greet your brother?" I beamed.

"Hey Perce! Are Annie and Nico nearby?" He flashed his trademark troublemaker grin.

"Yeah, so be prepared; we're getting you out of this place!" Annabeth rolled her eyes as she and Nico came around the corner.

"What did you say?" Percy's grin widened.

"I said…"

"Oh, cut it out, lovebirds", Nico yawned indifferently; "you'll have enough time to bicker in the camp!" I chuckled.

"Here comes nothing", and with those words all of us sprinted towards the nearest shadowy corner. Nico grabbed my hand, I grabbed Percy's and he grabbed Annabeth's as son of Hades shadow traveled us back in the Underworld.

* * *

Of course, downside of Athena's plan was level of Kronos's connection with the pit. He sensed Ella's disappearance almost immediately, and exploded.

"So, this was all just trickery!" he yelled. His eyes were flashing gold, and Poseidon knew from their last encounter that he was slowly freezing them.

"Athena, get up!" he screamed, yanking his rival from her chair, blasting Kronos with water to divert his attention.

He flashed them in Hades' palace to find Ella kneeling over unconscious Nico, with Percy and Annabeth barely holding themselves up.

Without a word, parents ran to their children as Apollo and Hades appeared holding medical supplies, ambrosia and nectar.

"Shit", Apollo cussed as he attended Nico. "He's totally drained out, so he'll need a transfusion of powers." Hades nodded, his black aura solidifying.

"It's fine nephew", he said gravelly, "I'll do it."

"Wait", Ella spoke, "I need to monitor the amount of power that has been transferred, so he won't combust." She laid her slender hand on Nico's chest. "Begin."

Hades created a tendril made out of shadows, and power glided through it into Nico.

"Stop", Ella ordered. "This is enough." Hades obediently stopped, and retracted it.

"He'll be alright", Apollo assured his uncle. "With a good sleep he'll be as good as new." He walked over to Annabeth and Percy, told their parents they just needed rest and turned to check Ella. She was swaying, unstable on her feet.

"Ella, sit", Apollo ordered. "You're barely holding yourself." She shook her head.

"Just be over with it", she snapped at him. "I'm not made out of glass." Apollo sighed and laid his hand on her shoulder. Ella winced.

"ELLA!" He yelled shocked. "You're coming to Olympus, NOW!" She tried to avoid him, but sun god picked her up bridal style and flashed them on Olympus.

"She must be in horrible shape if he reacted like that", Athena murmured worriedly. Poseidon patted her.

"Let's bring them to Camp Half-Blood", he suggested. "Nico have to stay in the Underworld, but he'll come back when he comes around."

Two rivals picked their children and flashed away. Unbeknownst to them, Aphrodite and Kronos were watching, former with glee, latter with anger.

* * *

Apollo flashed us back on Olympus ignoring my protests. He laid me on couch in his temple and gave me some nectar and ambrosia.

"Eat", he snapped, "this isn't negotiable." I held my groan. I was just slightly bruised, for crying out loud! He disappeared and came back a few seconds later, holding a healing patch. I stuffed a piece of ambrosia in my mouth, and tasted Clary's pancakes. You might laugh at this, but her pancakes were type of food that you can't stop eating, even if you want to.

Apollo carefully draped a healing patch over my shoulder, and pain shot through my body. I winced, trying not to show the extent of pain I was going through.

"Ella, you have to rest", he admonished. "C'mon, I know you want to sleep now." He was right: I was barely stifling yawns.

"I'll manage", I said irritated. He gave me _are-you-out-of-your-mind _look.

"Ella, this is out of question. You have to rest, and I need to keep an eye on you." I was just about to say something sarcastic when I felt manacles appearing on my wrists, cuffing me to the couch.

"Apollo", I said through my teeth, "what in blazes are you doing?" He looked at me stymied.

"What?" Anger rose in me.

"Maybe shackles on my wrists", I spat venomously. He came closer, and gritted his teeth.

"I'm not the one doing this, Eleanor. Someone else is." Words barely left his mouth when I screamed. Kronos tried to get into my body, and I resisted. _Get out of my mind! _I yelled at him. He just chuckled and let me go. My shackles were still in place, and no matter how much I tried, I couldn't wriggle out.

"Can you help me?" I asked Apollo. He grimly nodded, and poked around it. After a minute, he gave up.

"I'm calling Hermes. He's master with those things. HERMES!" Speaking of a devil, I heard him knocking on the door.

"Mail, Apollo", he chirped.

"Stay, Hermes. I need your help." He gave him a puzzled look then his gaze landed on my shackles. Excitement lit his blue eyes.

"Shackle-escaping? I'm in!" I rolled my eyes.

"Just do it, Hermes. I've no plan to stay like this forever." He enthusiastically started messing with them. Within seconds, I was free.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver!" I exclaimed, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. He blushed, Apollo scowled and I laughed.

"See you later, boys!" I danced away, knowing what was due to happen. If Apollo doesn't chew him out, I'm a gundark.

* * *

Kronos watched Ella through their link. She was awfully good at defying anyone's plans for her. He let out an exasperated breath: his daughter was an enigma. How she managed to change personalities and appearances was beyond his comprehension. No matter: his link was a guarantee for his rebirth. Unknowingly on Ella's part, he was growing stronger, and she was weakening, and going through excruciating pain. He smiled evilly: she would come back to him eventually, and then their bond would be impossible to break.

* * *

**Now I'm feeling really evil, leaving you with cliffhanger like this. But be patient: story is near its climax. Love ya all!**

HHHHHolado


End file.
